After Dark
After Dark adalah single ke sepuluh dari Asian Kung-Fu Generation. Lagu ini di gunakan sebagai tema lagu pembuka ke tujuh untuk Anime Bleach, dimulai pada Episode 144 sampai Episode 167. Daftar Lagu *1. After Dark (アフターダーク Afutā Dāku) *2. Yuigahama Kite (由比ヶ浜カイト Yuigahama Kaito) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= 作詩：後藤正文 作曲：後藤正文・山田貴洋 背中の影が延び切るその合間に逃げる 剥がれ落ちた羽にも気付かずに飛ぶ 街角甘い匂い流涎 遠く向こうから 何処かで聞いたような鳴き声 夜風が運ぶ淡い希望を乗せて 何処まで行けるか それを拒むように世界は揺れて全てを奪い去る 夢なら覚めた だけど僕らはまだ何もしていない 進め 真昼の怠惰を断ち切るような素振りで浮かぶ 生まれ落ちた雲まで見下ろすように飛ぶ 街角血の匂い流線 遠く向こうから 何処かで聞いたような泣き声 ドロドロ流れる深く赤い月が現れて振られる采 出鱈目な日々を断ち切りたい 何食わぬ顔で終わらぬように 夜風が運ぶ淡い希望を乗せて 何処まで行けるか それを拒むように世界は揺れて全てを奪い去る 夢なら覚めた だけど僕らはまだ何もしていない 進め |-| Lirik Jepang/Romaji= senaka no kage ga nobikiru sono aima ni nigeru hanare ochita hane ni mo kizukazu ni tobou machikado amai nioi ryusen tooku mukou kara doko ka de kiita you na nakigoe yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou wo nosete doko made yukeru ka sore wo kobamu you ni sekai wa yurete subete wo ubai sa yume nara sameta dakedo bokura wa mada nani mo shite inai susume mahiru no taida wo tachikiru you na suburide ukabu umare ochita kumo made miorosu you ni tobou machikado chi no nioi ryusen tooku mukou kara doko ka de kiita you na nakigou DORO DORO nagareru fukaku akai tsuki ga arawarete furareru sai detarame na hibi wo tachikiritai nani kuwanu kao de owaranu you ni yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou wo nosete doko made yukeru ka sore wo kobamu you ni sekai wa yurete subete wo ubai sa yume nara sameta dakedo bokura wa mada nani mo shite inai susume |-| Terjemahan Lirik Inggris= I try to escape before my shadow is fully cast Flying away,not bothering to notice my wings have fallen off A sweet scent from far,far away drifts across the street corner And I hear a familiar voice crying out! The faint hope that is being carried by the night wind, how far will it go? To stop this, the world quakes, Taking everything away If I wake from this this dream, and we still are doing anything, Let's get better. As if breaking off my midday laziness, I float upon my attitude And fly as I try to look down upon newly formed cloud There's the preferred smell of blood far off in the distant street corner And I seem to hear a crying voice coming from everywhere The deep redness flows thickly And the moon appears to be on the verge of falling down I want to get rid of these senseless days So that I can continue with an innocent look How much farther can we make it Won't it reach to anywhere? The worlds shudders like it wants to stop us Taking everything away I’m not dreaming any more And we haven’t done anything yet, but we’ll keep going! |-| Terjemahan Indonesia= Aku mencoba melarikan diri sebelum bayanganku sepenuhnya memanjang Terbang jauh, tak perlu melihat sayapku yang telah jatuh Ada bau manis jauh di sisi lain sudut jalan Dan aku mendengar suara tangisan di suatu tempat Harapan samar yang terbawa oleh angin malam, Seberapa jauh akan pergi? Untuk menghentikan ini, guncangkan dunia, Singkirkan segalanya Jika aku terbangun dari mimpi ini, dan kita masih melakukan sesuatu, Mari kita maju Seperti beristirahat di tengah hari, aku melayang dengan gerakan malasku Dan terbang seraya aku mencoba menghadap awan yang baru terbentuk Ada bau aliran darah jauh di sisi lain sudut jalan Dan aku mendengar suara tangisan di suatu tempat Warna kemerahan mengalir tebal Dan bulan muncul berada di ambang jatuh Aku ingin menyingkirkan hari omong kosong ini Sehingga aku dapat terus tampil polos Harapan samar yang terbawa oleh angin malam, Seberapa jauh akan pergi? Untuk menghentikan ini, guncangkan dunia, Singkirkan segalanya Jika aku terbangun dari mimpi ini, dan kita masih melakukan sesuatu, Mari kita maju. Referensi Terjemahan Indonesia http://furahasekai.wordpress.com Karakter Karakter yang muncul di lagu pembuka Anime: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Orihime Inoue #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Pesche Guatiche #Bawabawa #Dondochakka Birstanne #Ulquiorra Cifer #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Zommari Rureaux #Coyote Starrk #Szayelaporro Granz #Nnoitra Gilga #Aaroniero Arruruerie #Yammy Llargo #Tier Harribel #Baraggan Louisenbairn #Sōsuke Aizen Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Opening